Worth the Wait
by ananova
Summary: It seemed like all Inuyasha ever did was wait.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on March 12, 2012 for oneshot #10 Left Waiting. Won 2nd place.

Title: Worth the Wait

Author: ananova

Word Count: 681

Prompt: Left Waiting

Genre: Family

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: It seemed like all Inuyasha ever did was wait.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. He was waiting again. It seemed that was all he ever did since being released from his seal. He waited for Kagome to return from her time, from her exams and school. He waited for the others to be ready to move, to continue on in their quest. He waited three years for Kagome to return to him through the well, to be reunited with the woman who held his heart. And now he waited again. He was so tired of being left to wait.

He nearly growled when Miroku approached, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Don't worry Inuyasha. It won't be much longer and it is definitely worth the wait. You can't rush these things after all." The former houshi patted him on the shoulder before continuing on his way. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, still waiting.

A few hours passed and still he stood there, waiting. He long since become frustrated but he couldn't leave. He had to stay, had to wait. What else could he do?

"Papa!"

He looked up, sparing a smile for his approaching son. "Hey Jomei," he greeted, ruffling the child's hair and nodding to Sango as she herded her children.

Jomei cocked his head, peering at his father. "Not yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head and answered the toddler. "No, not yet." He sighed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Sango said with a smile as she reached out for Jomei's hand. "It shouldn't be too much longer." With that said she herded her children plus Jomei in the direction of her home.

Inuyasha sighed. He wished people would stop saying that to him. Still, he wasn't going to say anything to Sango, he owed her for taking care of Jomei. He didn't think he would be able to handle the hyperactive child at a time like this. Settling back against the wall of the hut, he sat and waited some more.

More time passed and then his ears flicked. Was that? Did he hear-? A grin split his face as he confirmed the sound. In an instant he was on his feet and standing before the door to the hut. He hesitated a moment then shoved the door mat aside and entered.

His heart felt like it would burst out of it's chest as he stared at a tired but happy Kagome and the bundle in her arms. He felt Kaede give him a gentle pat to his arm as she exited the hut but all of his attention was on the sight before him.

Kagome looked up from the bundle in her arms and gave her husband a brilliant smile. "Someone wants to meet you," she told him.

Within two quick strides he was at her side, dropping to his knees. He stared in wonder at the infant in her arms. "Is it-?"

Kagome's smile widened. "Meet Izayoi. Your daughter."

Inuyasha smiled so wide at those words that he thought his face would split in two. "Izayoi," he whispered, gently taking the bundle into his arms and cradling her close against his chest. He stared down at her, easily seeing Kagome in her features and her dark, ebony hair. Though the triangular dog ears sticking out of that patch of hair easily proclaimed who her father was. "Welcome to the world Izayoi."

He watched as her nose wrinkled and eyes slit open to display the same golden gaze as her father and brother. He continued to stare down at her, automatically wrapping an arm around Kagome as she leaned against his side. "You sure took your time Izayoi. Making me wait like that. Just like your mother," he teased as he glanced at his wife's smiling face. "But it was well worth the wait to meet you. I wouldn't change anything, not for the whole world." Holding his wife close and gazing at the newest member of his family, he felt content. 'No, I would wait forever for this. It was well worth the wait.'


End file.
